


Drowning

by kaiface



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiface/pseuds/kaiface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Koumyou is like drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from my Tumblr. A short little dive into my OTP.

Being with Koumyou is like drowning.

The thought comes to him in the blackness of the room when the only light is from the moon, trying to push its way into their solitude and break the hold the dark has on them. Koumyou leans too close to the window and when his head tips back, lips parted in a sigh of ecstasy, the moon shines off of his hair, bathing the blonde in it's silvery light.

He can feel himself sinking, being pulled under by the weight of him, sharp-angled hips and jaw, the silky blonde that tickles at his skin when Koumyou leans over him, sighing little puffs of hot breath in the cool night. 

It's dizzying and he's getting lost in the feeling but can't find which way is up. When he takes a breath, he lets it out in one long, slow sigh; holds his breath on the exhale, doesn't want to breathe, won't let himself drown.

But it's like fighting to keep water out of his lungs, he wants to breathe in, to pull in fresh air, but knows that he'll only be filled with sandalwood incense, the smell of silk ties, quiet gasps and moans, the tickle of golden hair on his skin.

He gasps when Koumyou's lips brush his collarbone, feels the water rush in; but he doesn't fight it this time. Eventually, he always lets himself drown.


End file.
